Bulletproof Cupid
by Diva-Satanica
Summary: Brigitte and Sam are reunited. And don't fall in love...again! R & R!
1. Finding Ginger

I think we can all agree that 'Ginger Snaps' is a strong contender for "Best Movie In The World"  
Because we love it.  
Or at least I do...which is why i've written this Fic.  
Okay...so, even if you won't admit it: you wanted Sam and Brigitte to fall in love and live  
happily ever after.  
I definately did...but it didn't happen. And, weirdly, I love that it didn't happen.  
So now it's not-gonna-happen AGAIN!

Welcome to my Fic!  
It's set in the ghost world...Brigitte has just died, and goes in search of Ginger...  
...and finds someone else at the same time!  
R & R!

Disclaimer:  
I own none of the characters that are taken from the movie.  
All made-up's, however, and the story idea - belong to ME!

-----

I'd finally figured out that the only way to save myself from lycanthropy was to die. There was no other way. And, in a way, I was kind of glad. Fifteen years I'd been running – running from myself, running from Ginger and what she'd given me.

And now that I'm dead I can spend an eternity being me, being human Brigitte…that's all I ever wanted. But before I could move on I had to find my sister, I had to find Ginger. I never could exist without her and I'm not about to start now.

It's hard to explain the ghost world – you're just _there_, you know? Like, you can roam about the real world as much as you like. It's almost peaceful – but, alone, it's incredibly unsettling. I needed Ginger then just as much as I had done when we were teenagers; living boring lives and wanting to die. How ironic that'd been.

I knew exactly where to look for Ginger. Two sisters can't be so close and not know everything about each other. And so I went to her. Not only to her, but to home. Home in Bailey Downs – where my parents were. How much I'd missed them. I couldn't wait to see them again.

Bailey Downs hadn't changed…I doubt that it ever would. That's why she hated it too much – it was far too mundane for Ginger. A part of me didn't believe everything had actually happened when I first saw the house. I wondered whether it had all been a creative day dream I'd had during school – and now I was coming home to another boring evening. But I knew it wasn't true – the very second I saw my parents.

They looked normal – exactly as I remembered them. But they seemed to ignore each other, as if they hadn't noticed the others presence. I wasn't particularly surprised. I wondered how they'd been this last fifteen years, with neither me nor Ginger. Then I wondered if they knew Ginger had visited them as a ghost. It was so possible Mom knew…she was odd like that. I wondered if she'd known if I was there that very moment.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bang downstairs. Mom and Dad had heard it too and rushed down into the basement, where Ginger and I had shared a bedroom so long ago. I followed them – not even thinking about how odd all of this was. After having spent fifteen years as a werewolf, it took a lot to pass as 'strange' these days.

I was completely shocked when I followed my parents into my room. They'd kept it exactly the same as the last time I'd been in there. The only difference was that they'd replaced the bathroom door which Ginger had torn down to escape. But, other than that, nothing had changed. I felt so sad for a moment – sad for everything that happened when it would have been just as easy for life to be completely different. Perhaps in an alternative universe, our lives could have been completely normal – and now I realized how perfect that would have been.

Even my thoughts went completely numb when I found out what had created the crashing noise. There she was, stood over a picture frame which she'd knocked of the unit and had fallen onto the floor. I heard Ginger swear before she looked up, with a look of shock on her face – first she'd seen Mom and Dad…then she saw me.

"B!" Ginger exclaimed, as Mom had run over to pick up the picture frame. Shards of glass from the frame were scattered underneath the debris. Ginger walked over to me. "I can't believe you're here. We're finally together, properly…as it should be. After all these years." Ginger hugged me and I smiled.

"I know. I'm so glad things are back to…normal," I replied. Ginger laughed at me. "I knew you'd be here. Do you come here a lot alone?" I asked. At this point, Dad had followed Mom and had picked up all the little pieces of glass whilst she simply picked up the frame, stared at the picture for a few seconds, then walked over to Ginger's bed and sat, hugging the frame close to her chest, looking at the ground.

"Yeah," Ginger replied. "As annoying as they were, I miss these guys." I smiled at Ginger. Curiosity had captured me and so I walked over to stand next Mom. When she moved the frame to stare again at it, I saw that it was a picture of Ginger and me when we were toddlers. Suddenly, I felt a really odd twinge of pain in my heart. Ginger must have known because she walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Whoa, what was that?" I asked her, knowing she'd know the answer. She always did know the answer – all except that one time, and that one time had lead to the entire downfall. Dad had walked over and sat beside Mom on the bed, looking down at the picture.

"You're feeling her pain…it's odd, but when you're…like we are…you feel humans' emotions. Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Ginger told me. I was shocked. I had no idea anything like this would happen. I could tell Ginger had learnt to deal with it, because she didn't seem as hurt as I was. She just looked normal. Whatever normal was.


	2. To The Cemetary

"Tell me you don't hang out in a cemetery," I said sarcastically to Ginger. She'd told me she wanted to take me somewhere – and that's how we ended up wandering down the streets of Bailey Downs. I found her directing us to the cemetery – and found it so ironic it was funny.

"Hey, shut up. There's some people I want you to meet," Ginger protested. As we stepped through the gates, she warned me: "Hey. You're in the high-up crowd now. Don't f.ck it up."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I questioned – defensively. What was Ginger trying to say? Sometimes I wondered whether she forgot I lived longer than her with the lycanthropy.

"Oh, come on. You're not exactly big with the social skills. Just don't be all…Brigitte." I thought about arguing the point further with her; but then realized that there was more important matters at hand.

I dismissed the situation with the usual "Whatever…" and we advanced further into the cemetery. As what I remembered to be the centre of the place loomed; people came into focus. Not people – ghosts.

Ginger walked straight into the crowd and I had to hesitate for a moment, I mean, what _was _I doing? It all suddenly felt odd, but then Ginger turned back and gave me a reassuring look. I caught up to her just as she began talking to someone – I had no idea who, but they seemed to be good friends. After they'd exchanged relaxed pleasantries, Ginger grabbed my arm and pulled me into the conversation. "This is my sister, Brigitte." Ginger smiled and looked from me to the girl. The girl looked shocked, and I was completely confused.

"Oh…my…god. _You're _Brigitte?" the girl squealed, a bit too happy for my liking. What was wrong with her?

"Uh…yeah," I replied. She was extremely giddy at that point and then I realized I'd missed something. Ginger's expression should have told me that. She was smiling gleefully.

"Oh, wow! I…I'm Vicky. Wow – Brigitte Fitzgerald. I gotta go tell people that you're here!" 'Vicky' skipped and ran off. Well, that was odd – I thought to myself. Suddenly I became suspicious of Ginger – here I was completely confused and she was grinning at me. My eyes narrowed on her.

"Surprised?" Ginger asked, stepping closer to me. "I _so _wanted to tell you but I didn't want to ruin the surprise." I was still completely confused, as my expression must have given away – because Ginger was looking at me as if I were completely stupid.

"You're famous, B!" Ginger finally announced. I wish I could say it all made sense then – but I sill wondered why.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, dumbfounded. Ginger sighed and then suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me along the pathway. I looked around and noticed people staring our way – it made me more than a little uncomfortable.

"You're, like, the sh.t. Because you, like, battled the werewolf-thingy…" Ginger began explaining. I realized then that whatever was to come was all her doing – she'd talked me up.

"Lycanthropy," I corrected. 'Werewolf-thingy' wasn't exactly correct – but, then again, this _was _Ginger talking. She looked at me slightly annoyed – she always found my correcting her annoying – that was the main reason I did it in the first place.

"Whatever. Anyway…everyone here loves you!" Ginger exclaimed, smiling again. Then Ginger turned away from me, and whispered, as if to herself, so I could barely make out what she was saying. "Well, almost everyone…"

I was worried about what she'd said – as if it needed saying but she didn't want to say it directly to me. I was just about to question her over it but was cut off by a bunch of people coming up to me and encircling Ginger and me. People I had never met before were asking me all sorts of questions I wasn't really ready to answer. "What was lycanthropy like?"; "How had I died". It was like a quiz show.

What felt like an eternity later, I was still being hounded by the resident ghosts. Every so often Ginger interrupted – perhaps she felt a little threatened by my 'popularity'. Everyone was happy to listen contently to her as well. I could tell she must be quite popular as well – not that that surprised me. She had the confidence – something which had taken a while for me to find, and had resulted in my sister's death.

I'd sort of drifted off into my own thoughts as Ginger gave the crowd a full account of what had happened the night she had died – a story I imagined they'd heard a million times over. All too suddenly, I noticed that everyone had stopped talking. I looked at the people stood in front of me, and at Ginger – they were all looking at me, shocked. I'd seen far too many shocked expressions that night – again I panicked quietly to myself. I looked around again – people weren't looking at me…they were looking past me. I looked to Ginger and then turned around.

The mess of people that had been stood behind me had parted and an aisle of pathway had appeared. Those stood there had exactly the same expressions as those who had been stood in front of me, including my sister. But this time I understood – completely understood why they were all looking like that, and I adopted the expression myself.

There was only one person there that we all focused our attention on – and, this time, it wasn't me. Not me; but a part of me – a part of my history. I could barely stand the silent tension that bound us all together. Luckily, it only lasted for a short time.

"So. You finally got here…"


	3. Mystery Guest

_Apologies for taking FOREVER to deliver this chapter.  
Took me forever to get it right!  
Since it did take forever to get here - i've made it into a lomger chapter!  
Thanks to everyone who's reading this Fic...and extra thanks to those who review!  
R & R!_

-----

I couldn't even bring myself to blink in disbelief. This changed everything – I knew that much. How could I not have thought about it? Of course this was going to happen.

Trina Sinclair stood defiantly in front of me, staring me down. I tried to keep my glare as strong as hers. I could tell from her expression that this was exactly what Ginger had meant before when she was whispering to herself.

I didn't blame Trina for hating me. Nobody in the same position as Ginger and I had been could blame Trina. Ginger had killed Trina – and I had helped cover it up.

The silence continued on and became deafening to me – as it must have to Ginger – because she moved to stand strong next to me. I looked to Ginger and then back at Trina, who was eyeing us both with hostility.

"What do you mean, Trina?" Ginger asked, mockingly. Probably _not _the best attitude to have right now. I couldn't throw a disapproving look at my sister - my eyes were fixed on Trina. She seemed to be getting angrier by the second - any moment, now, I thought, she could snap and leap for either Ginger or me.

"Well, isn't that obvious, Ginger," Trina announced in a high-pitched, agitated voice. "I'm here to welcome Brigitte, our little hero, to our little group. Oh, you know how much I _love _Brigitte!" Trina looked scarily unstable. Not only was I looking at her worriedly, almost everyone else there was, too. Ginger, however, just stared back at her, as if reflecting the coldness she she showed would bring her down. If that was her plan, it wasn't working.

Trina took a step towards us, fixing her glare on me. Ginger began to take a step forward, nearer to Trina, but I put my arm out in front of her. Almost mechanically, she looked at me for reassurance and then nodded and took a step back - she was finally going to let me fight my own battle. That made me nervous- I was on my own now. But deep down I knew that wasn't true and took my step towards Trina.

"Trina..." I began, looking straight at her. I was going to try and reason with her. To make her see what I was going through with Ginger. I'd almost forgot about all the people that were watching this whole 'event'.

"Don't." Trina stated, so simply. "Don't even try to explain anything to me or so help me i'll rip you apart right here and now," Trina said in her most threatening manner.

"Okay, okay," I replied quickly, if only to appease her. I searched for something to say, but found nothing appropriate for the situation. All I could do was look at Trina and wait for her to say more. She said nothing, and so I decided to try and apologise.

"I'm sorry, Trina. I wish things could have been different but..." I started. I expected her to interrupt me again, but she stood in silence. She was letting me apologise. "I...I couldn't let Ginger take the fall for you. I mean, she's my sister; I couldn't let her get done for murder. Plus, there were so many other things going on around that time - I wasn't thinking all too straight."

I stood and waited for Trina's reaction. Suddenly, she took another step towards me and now her face was so close to mine I could see half-tears in her eyes. I knew everyone was watching, awaiting Trina's response, but I could only fel one pair of eye's on my back - Ginger's.

"Do you think that's an excuse?" Trina asked, finally. She was stood too close for me to argue. "I asked you a question," she added, defiantly. I didn't answer. "Don't tell me you've lost your voice _now_," she said. "I thought you were supposed to be the 'talky' one." Trina finished. She was crossing into mocking me now - but still I didn't answer. "You definately weren't the popular one. Nobody liked you, Brigitte."

"Come on, Brigitte. Say something. Fight your own battles." She was desperate to get me to talk and fight back. Suddenly, Trina moved. Then she pushed me. Just a small push. Enough to make me take a step backwards - but no big deal. It did, however, produce a few sounds from our audience. Still I remained silent. So, again, she pushed me. This time I fell to the ground. I half-twisted my ankle on the way down as well. So all I could do was sit and look up at Trina. Some people rushed over and knelt down beside me, asking if I were okay. Ginger stepped over me and walked right over to Trina.

"Get out of my face, Ginger." Trina shouted before Ginger even had the chance to rant at her. Ginger was fuming, I saw as I looked on. Trina then ignored my sister and looked straight past her down at me, smiling slightly. Ginger got even angrier at Trina's disrespect towards her.

"What's the matter, Brigitte? Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry," Trina said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. I said nothing in reply as I slowly got up, with pandering help from the people that had gathered round me. I shook them off and they all stepped back, away from me – which I was glad of, they were starting to crowd me.

"Trina, I'm not going to fight with you – you know that, right?" I replied eventually, stepping in front of Ginger and looking straight back into Trina's eyes. I almost believed what I'd said. I wondered how it could be that I wasn't completely sure of myself. I was not much into confrontation, yet still there was a glimmer of hope that Trina would get the fight she so craved. She must have believed me though, even if I didn't, because she adopted a look of annoyance.

"I've waited fifteen years for you, Brigitte. Fifteen years is a long time to plan revenge against someone who doesn't know the word 'moral'," Trina announced, possibly to the entire crowd instead of focusing on me. "You…left…me…to…die," Trina spelled out, as if I were completely stupid. Did she really think I'd just brushed it off with a laugh and a bad joke? I'd paid for what had happened fifteen years ago. I'd paid with my life, my sister's life – and now, my afterlife. Why hadn't she exacted revenge on Ginger? Let's not forget – it was _her_ who'd 'kidnapped' her in the first place – she'd been so scared of _Ginger _that she'd slipped and fallen. I mean, come on, who, back then, would've been scared of me? Spineless Brigitte.

Maybe Trina had got her revenge on Ginger, and she'd just never told me. I wouldn't put it past Ginger – it would have no benefit to her. She'd have kept it quiet just to save her own ego. I made a mental note to myself to ask Ginger about it later, if I ever got out of my current situation. I also needed to yell at Ginger, for not warning me this would happen. She knew – I knew she knew. And she'd had fifteen years to tell me and hadn't. I began to question my sister's loyalty and her motives for bringing me here.

"No more," I said suddenly – as if I had no control over myself. "I won't do this a second longer. I'm sorry, Trina. I've said that already, but I'm saying it again. If you can't accept that there's little else I can say or do. But I can't do it. I have to leave now," I finished. I used my new-found energy to begin to walk away – and, shockingly, I kept on going. I didn't turn back when I heard Ginger call my name. Nor did I flinch when Trina yelled at me. I kept on walking – pretending I didn't hear them. Take note of my use of the word 'pretending'.

Unfortunately, I heard my name getting louder. I couldn't tell who but someone was gaining on me. My own name began to echo in my head as I hurried into a slow run to try and escape that night. I felt like running and running and running until I got as far away from that cemetery as possible. At that point, I wasn't even worried about Ginger following me. But it was never going to happen. No sooner had I thought I'd escaped I was caught. Someone grabbed hold of my arm and stopped me in my tracks. I was spun round to face Trina once more. Why couldn't she just let me go? The need to stop her from hurting me began to slip away from me as Ginger caught up and pulled Trina's arm of mine and so loosening the painful grip she had of me.

"Why can't you just stay out of this?" Trina shot at Ginger. Before either Ginger or I had chance to say or do anything in return, I watched as Trina delivered one swing to Ginger. She hit her straight across the face and Ginger fell to the ground. She howled in pain and hadn't even recovered before Trina shot her glare back at me.

"You seem to think you hold control over this argument, Brigitte. You don't. I do – this is my game now. I make the rules, can't you see that?" Trina said menacingly. She was starting to lose whatever composure she may have been clinging to.

"This isn't a game Trina," I said weakly and not even slightly convincingly. "You don't understand anything except revenge. I wanted revenge too, you know? But I didn't get it. I spent fifteen years hating myself – on top of the fifteen I was plain Brigitte Fitzgerald. I lived half of my mortal life as something you couldn't even begin to understand – and for what? Do you even care? No, of course not. All you care about is having your revenge. And what good will it do? We're already dead. I thought this would be my release – but obviously I was wrong."

She hadn't taken in a single word I'd said. Or maybe she had and not cared in the tiniest bit. Either way, she still raised her arm – gearing up to aim her next swing at me. I didn't fight it – I couldn't. Being dead was more draining than being a lycanthrope, I realised. Instead I simply closed my eyes, and waited for it to end. I waited for an eternity for the blow – but it never came. I opened one eye and saw Trina – her arm still suspended in the air, and with a look of shock on her face. I then opened my other eye, whilst shooting a glance at Ginger. She was still sat on the floor, but looking at Trina with a look of confusion on her face.

I looked back at Trina in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Trina had turned slightly, as if trying to figure out why her own body had denied her an action. It was then that I realised that both Trina and Ginger – not to mention that same crowd of people who must've caught us up – were looking somewhere else. Behind Trina. I saw it then. The arm that had restricted Trina's own to deliver the punch. Naturally, I presumed Trina hadn't grown a third arm and peered into the dark shadows that almost enveloped Trina.

After everything that had happened during that day – amongst finding my sister, seeing my parents, finding out I was 'famous', being reacquainted with Trina – I couldn't have imagined anything that would have hit me any harder. I couldn't see who it was. I had to wait until they stepped out of the shadows – and in to everyone's view. Although 'everyone's' presence was completely pointless now. Nobody knew anything now – even Trina and Ginger looked confused.

Once again (it seemed to be happening a lot today) I couldn't say anything. Only thoughts raced through my head. Silent thoughts that I couldn't even begin to announce – especially in front of a crowd of suspecting strangers.

Don't let saving me become a habit, Sam.


	4. Privacy Is A Privilege

_Once again, apologies for taking a ridiculous amount of time over getting this chapter up.  
I wrote (using an ACTUAL pen) and then lost it! Clever me!  
Enjoy..._

* * *

"Hello Brigitte," Sam said; looking to me from Trina, whom he still had a firm grip on. The four of us – Ginger, Sam, Trina and I stood in complete silence for a moment in time. We were only disturbed by the sound of gossiping whispers from our audience. Ginger pulled herself up from the floor, rubbing the red mark Trina had left on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ginger questioned Sam as both Trina and I stood motionless. All we did was listen – to Ginger making everyone else's business her own. She stood there defiantly, with her 'I own the world' look.

"Heard some stuff…wanted to know if it was true." Sam looked directly at me, which lead to another moment-too-long silence followed closely by whispers from around us. I had no idea what I could say – even if I could think of the smartest statement possible, it would have come out all wrong anyway, and I would have managed to make myself look dense.

Sam now let go of Trina, and she tripped slightly as she moved quickly away from him, and away from both me and Ginger, at the same time, as if trying to alienate herself from us. She was probably annoyed that her dramatic moment had passed. Now we were all focused on someone else. I was surprised that she'd yet to speak – remembering how she'd been about Sam when we were all…alive.

"Well, you came, you saw, you know. Bye now!" Ginger's voice pierced through the silence. The three of us, plus the entire gang of people, looked at Ginger. I knew I had to say something before Ginger fucked up this entire thing. Trina was still saying nothing.

"Shut up Ginger!" I announced, which received a less-than-pleasant stare from my sister. All she was bothered about was making herself the centre of attention – I knew that. Luckily I was all-too used to see to seeing Ginger's pissed off look, so I stared back hard at her; letting her know I didn't care what she thought.

I looked back to Sam. "Can we talk?" he asked, looking at me – as if trying to measure if I was any different from all those years ago. Yes, I have changed – I am stronger now, Sam.

"No!" came the answer, before I even had chance to respond. The reply came from both Ginger _and _Trina in unison. I looked at both of them, puzzled. What right did they have to make my decisions for me?

"I was talking to Brigitte, if you don't mind," Sam shot back, staring at the both of them. I waited for an argument to ensue between Sam and Ginger, but even Ginger was cut off. Trina began to take over.

"I don't care," Trina quickly replied. She'd definitely got her voice back by now. I began to walk away, not knowing what to do.

"Where the hell are you going? I'm not finished with you yet," Trina's voice roared from behind me. I stopped, and turned back to look at her.

"Oh, we're finished. I'm sick of listening to this now. If you've got a problem, you're just going to have to deal with it – I don't see why I should be involved." I knew I would regret that – I could tell from the expression on Trina's face. She was so angry her face had turned red. But I didn't give her a chance to fight back – I wasn't in the mood for her crap anymore.

"Let's talk," I said, turning to look at Sam. Again, I turned to walk away – followed by Sam – away from the crowd of people; their eyes following me as I tried to escape. Who know what they were thinking just then. Was I as great as my sister had made me out to be? Or was I another destroyed dream – a fake disguised as a legend?


End file.
